1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game, and in particular to a card game that includes both an underlying game, such as Blackjack, also known as “21,” and an auxiliary feature in which participating players may optionally select to bet on outcomes of the dealer's hand.
2. Background of the Technology
It is known in the art to provide card games, such as Blackjack, also known as “21,” in a casino environment or consistent with casino style rules. In existing variations, the gaming establishment typically seeks to attract as many participants to a game as possible to increase the money collected at the gaming table. In addition, the number of games played during a specified time, such as the number of hands per hour, is an important metric used to evaluate the return potential for a game. That is, the more hands that are played during a unit of time, the greater the money collected by the house and the corresponding profit realized.
With play in accordance with standard Blackjack, each player has no incentive to continue play and to continue betting other than for that player's own hand. The standard betting for Blackjack thus limits the house's ability to collect money from bets for players who lose or otherwise are restricted in their betting.
There is a need for a card game having both standard Blackjack play and an auxiliary wagering feature to increase player betting and player participation, even in the event that the player would otherwise fold or discontinue play.